This Love
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: Oneshot. Nunca nadie les entendería, pero eso les daba igual. Así es la vida cotidiana en el cuartel. Royai


Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, es propiedad de Arakawa-sensei. En caso de que me perteneciese habría más traumas, más sangre y mucho más Royai (viva el Royai!)

Aquí les dejo con mi primer trabajo, y espero que no sea el último.

**This love**

Nunca nadie les entendería, pero eso les daba igual. Se acercó a la mesa de su superior y le puso una taza de café para que pudiese descansar un rato de tanto papeleo. Justo antes de retirar su mano sintió la del coronel rozar la suya. Le dirigió una mirada antes de retirarse a su mesa y continuar con su trabajo. Cada uno había entendido el signo que le había mandado el otro, un signo que representaba algo más que una simple relación de trabajo o amistad, algo más fuerte y que pocas personas llegaban a experimentar de verdad. A pesar de los años ese sentimiento no había disminuido, sino todo lo contrario; y el hecho de ser secreto y casi prohibido, sólo lo hacía crecer. Quien podría a llegar a entenderlo realmente. El amor era algo tan difícil, que incluso a los que estaban bajo su poder les costaba entenderlo.

Como casi todos los días se habían quedado los dos solos en la oficina y, seguramente, en todo el lugar. Roy miró su reloj, era muy tarde, lo mejor sería volver a casa ya continuarían mañana con todos esos papeles. Con frases cortas y directas ordenó a su teniente que se irían a sus hogares. Salieron del cuartel, acompañados únicamente por Black Hayate. Sus manos se entrelazaron y ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos. Así era, con esos gestos tan simples, como se decían que se amaban. Nadie, seguramente lo entendería, pero eso a ellos no le importaba. En las calles no había nadie que pudiese verlos y, por tanto, molestarlos. Cualquiera que los viese e intentase comprenderlos, pensaría que la razón por la que el coronel nunca hacía a tiempo sus papeles sería porque de esa manera podría estar más tiempo con la rubia, y acertaría.

Llegó el momento en el que se debían separar. Se despidieron como lo haría cualquier militar, sin ningún beso, sin ningún abrazo. Las falta de caricias no significaba que se amasen menos, simplemente ellos no necesitaban nada de eso para sentirse queridos por el otro. Ellos sólo querían ver que el otro, a través de esas pequeñas cosas, le correspondía. Sí, era un extraño amor, pero no por eso dejaba de ser amor, ni tampoco dejaba de ser apasionado. Porque a veces las miradas pueden ser más importantes que cualquier otra cosa. Otro día, quizás habría intentado entrar en el apartamento de ella, pero aquel día no lo encontró prudente; al día siguiente tenían una importante reunión y todo el mundo esperaría su llegada, si llegaban juntos, ese día, más que ningún otro, lo notarían los altos magnatarios que habían venido para hablar con él. Se separaron y empezaron a andar cada uno hacia donde vivían. En ningún momento volvieron la mirada, no merecía la pena.

Al día siguiente en la oficina, tuvieron que salir a una reunión. Durante el trayecto mantuvieron una corta conversación sobre un tema poco interesante, para todos los que les escuchasen, porque para ellos significaba una pequeña charla que toda pareja mantenía a menudo pero que ellos sólo la podían mantener de esa forma. Al llegar al lugar donde sería la reunión, ambos militares se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, como siempre. Roy, como de costumbre, intentaba enterarse de todo, pero, como de costumbre, no pudo. Al salir, le pregunto a su teniente que era todo lo que se había hablado. Riza, como de costumbre, se lo contó todo, teniendo cuidado de llamarle la atención cada vez que notaba que estaba pensando en otra cosa. Tras unas palabras de agradecimiento fueron a comer. Juntos pidieron la comida, y juntos la comieron. Nadie se sentó en esa mesa, porque todos sabían que no debían hacerlo, no estaba prohibido por ninguna norma, pero había algo que decía que no estaría bien interrumpir; incluso los que llegaban nuevos lo intuían. A pesar de eso, nadie nunca diría que había una relación seria entre ellos; pero si pensarían que algún día la habría.

De vuelta a la oficina Roy meditó lo que le había dicho su teniente sobre la reunión. Por fin una misión en la que tendrían que salir. Aquello, a la vez que una misión seria un premio para ellos. Durante la reunión nadie había dudado que la acompañante del coronel sería su teniente, eso le alegró. Era extraño que cosas tan tontas le alegrasen. Observó a Riza preparar unos cuantos papeles y llevárselos. Los firmó de inmediato, algo que no ocurría muy a menudo, y salió acompañado de la rubia, debían preparar las cosas, mañana saldrían. Como de costumbre fueron juntos durante el trayecto, solo que esta vez no fueron de la mano, la gente los podría ver y no estaría bien visto. Se despidieron, quedando previamente que saldrían a la madrugada.

Justo cuando Riza se dispuso ir a la cama llamaron a la puerta. Abrió la puerta y, antes de ver a la persona que había llamado, se abrazó a ella. Le hizo entrar a su casa y le llevó a su habitación, donde soltó el equipaje que llevaba. Esa noche, como muchas otras, dieron todo lo que podían al otro y se amaron en secreto. A penas se dijeron palabras de amor, no hacían falta. Para ellos no hacía falta nada, excepto sentir el amor del otro. ¿Por qué iban a querer algo más? Estuvieron juntos aquella noche, dándolo todo por aquello que creían. Su amor. Aquel sentimiento difícil de comprender pero que estaba allí.

A la mañana siguiente abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Roy, sonrió y se acercó un poco más a él, podían salir diez minutos después. Cuando el tiempo acordado pasó, despertó a su amante con cuidado. Cuando hubo conseguido que se levantase y se vistiese, salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la estación. Allí había un pequeño establecimiento donde desayunaron. El dueño les miró, esperaba ver algo de aquella secreta relación, pero no pudo ver otra cosa que dos militares hablando de la manera más respetuosa posible. Como todas las personas, no pudo distinguir los signos que se mandaban; miradas, gestos, palabras que decían más de lo que significaban. Cuando llegó el tren se fueron. Se sentaron uno en frente del otro. Roy se echó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, mientras Riza leía las instrucciones de la misión y toda la información que les habían dado. Abrió los ojos al sentir algo rozando su pierna, era la rubia. Sonrió, alargó el brazo y ella, sin levantar la vista de los papeles, alargó también la suya y se cogieron las manos.

Nunca nadie les entendería, pero eso les daba igual; nada importaba excepto su amor. Aquel amor tan extraño que a veces ellos no eran capaces de entender, pero eso no importaba. Lo único que realmente era importante para ellos era sentir que eran correspondidos. En aquel momento no sabrían a lo que les llevaría, pero así era el amor. Su amor

-----------------------------------------

Bueno este es mi primer One shot, espero que les haya gustado .

Por favor dejen un Review con lo que sea: con felicitaciones o amenazas de lo mal que esta pero por favor dejen un Review.


End file.
